Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Percy. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. It won't be long before we're on our way. The guard is waiting, flag in hand. He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. Now Percy's rushing trough the countryside, With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. Seaside, we're off to the seaside. Ice cream in cones, Candy floss on your nose. Seaside, we're off to the seaside, We're gonna have a lovely day. Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. Then someone shouts out excitedly "Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" Seaside, we're off to the seaside, Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. Seaside, we're off to the seaside, We're gonna have a lovely day. And when it's cold in wintertime, Still you can be there any time. Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. So much excitement, so much glee. We're all together with Percy by the sea. Seaside, we're all at the seaside, Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. Seaside, we're all at the seaside. Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. Seaside, we're all at the seaside, Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. Seaside, we're all at the seaside, Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. Hooray! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Bertram * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Episodes * Thomas' Train * James and the Express * Thomas and the Guard * Trouble in the Shed * Whistles and Sneezes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Home at Last * Thomas and Stepney * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Bye George! * Toby's Discovery * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Four Little Engines Deleted Scenes * Toby's Discovery - A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta. * Thomas and the Rumours - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the Windmill. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Happy Holidays. Gallery File:Percy'sSeasideTriptitlecard.png|Title card File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.PNG File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHolidaydeletedscene2.png File:JamesandtheExpress21.png File:ByeGeorge!23.JPG File:SpecialAttraction7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Toby and Henrietta at the castle File:Toby'sDiscovery15.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:ThomasandtheGuard14.jpg|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:JamesandtheExpress24.png File:GordonandtheGremlins9.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman34.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman37.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain34.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain35.png File:SpecialAttraction4.jpg File:Baa!38.png File:AScarfforPercy17.png File:AScarfforPercy11.png File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:ThomasandtheRumours.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.JPG File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery7.jpg File:Thomas'Train35.jpg File:ABetterViewforGordon18.png File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:ThomasandStepney20.jpg File:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:AllatSea15.png Category:Songs